A solder printing machine, a component mounting machine, a reflow machine, a board inspection machine, and the like may be used as a board production machine for producing a board on which multiple components are mounted. Typically, the equipment is connected and is constituted by a board production line. Furthermore, in many cases a board production line is configured by arranging board production machines modularized at the same size. Setup changing work is easy during line recombination or during extension in which a line is lengthened by using a modularized board production machine, and a flexible board production line is realized.
In recent years, promoting labor saving and automation by machinery or members used by each board production machine of the board production line being conveyed to a moving body that moves along the board production line has been investigated. Furthermore, as power supply means to the moving body, a non-contact power feeding system is considered that sets a board production line as a power feeding-side device and sets the moving body as a power receiving-side device. Note that, application of the non-contact power feeding system is not limited to a board production line, and covers a wide range of fields including assembly lines and processing lines that produce other products, power supply during running of electric vehicles, and the like. A technical example which relates to this type of non-contact power feeding system is disclosed in PTL 1 to PTL 3.
PTL 1 discloses a pickup coil unit that generates an induced electromotive force based on current that is supplied to a feeder. The pickup coil unit forms a core around which a pickup coil is wound by joining multiple core pieces, and forms a positioning section on a joining surface of the core pieces. Then, the number of core piece joins is selected according to power feeding capacity. Thereby, it is possible to simply assemble and easily change the power feeding capacity of the pickup unit. Furthermore, the embodiment discloses using an E-type core as the core piece.
A non-contact power feeding device in PTL 2 has a similar configuration to PTL 1 and is characterized by displaceably providing a partition plate that determines a position of a coil that configures a power receiving coil. Thereby, it is possible to reduce influence of leakage flux from the end portion of a core leg section on the power receiving coil and it is possible to enhance the power receiving efficiency. Furthermore, the embodiment discloses that it is also possible to adopt a C-type core and not only an E-type core as the core.
PTL 3 discloses a non-contact power feeding device that is provided with a pickup portion that is inductively coupled to a feeder through which a high frequency current flows. The pickup portion is configured so as to be provided with a connection core and an end face core that have a cut coil, respectively, and when the connection core and the end face core are connected, the cut coils are coupled. Thereby, it is possible to simply adjust an output voltage by connecting the end face core to the end face of the connection core.